Was it ever meant to be?
by DragonFoxHiei
Summary: Its a KuramaxHiei fanfiction, I wanted to give you all a valentines special. Sorry its not on the exact date my internet wasn't working. Anyways its a romantic fic. Higari is also in this fic, I'm bad at summarizing but I can tell you its a great fanfiction, if you read it. Read and review please.


Hey its DragonFoxHiei here, I wanted to give you all a Valentine's Day gift so I came up with this, sorry I didn't post it up on Valentine's Day my internet wasn't working. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Warning it's a yoai, this is a HieixKurama fanfiction. Sorry if Hiei's ooc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any of its characters does. The story is mine though.

**PS:** Please read & review. Even if its flames, all reviews accepted.

**On with the story**

* * *

Walking home from school Kurama unlocked the door and dropped many bags filled with different presents; chocolates, balloons, candy, stuffed bear animals, flowers, and a lot of love letters. Shiori walked out the kitchen to greet her son, "how was school? I can see you got many present from you admirers," she said with a hug smile. "Well, yes mother as you can see I got many different things from all my classmates." "I bet its nothing compared to what your boyfriend will give you," she said while her smile got bigger, seen her son blush to the color of his hair.

"Here this one's for you, mother." "Oh, sweaty you didn't have to get me anything." "Please mother it was nothing, you deserve it," Shiori unwrapped the gift to find a box, she opened it to seen a beautiful necklace. It was a heart with the word mom on the middle, the words where made of a blue crystal and the heart was grey. "This is wonderful thank you, Shuicchi." "Mother I'm going to go get dressed for my date," with that Kurama kissed his mother in the cheek and went upstairs to get ready.

Kurama took a shower and got dressed, he wore black dress pants and a light green long-sleeve shirt. Walking downstairs he kissed his mother goodbye and told her he would come home later. Making his way to the restaurant, were he was supposed to meet his boyfriend. Kurama was enjoying the cool February afternoon breeze.

Walking into the restaurant Kurama saw his boyfriend sitting at a corner table waiting for him. Kurama walked up to him and said, "Hello, Higari." "Hello Kurama, you look very handsome today," Higari said while placing a kiss on Kurama's lips. Kurama blushed and replied, "So do you, here," he handed Higari the present he was holding, "Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you like it."

Higari opened the bag to find a box of expensive chocolates, a CD of his favorite rock band. A bouquet of roses, the prettiest one that you could have ever seen. They were bright red like Kurama's hair, he did grow them himself. "Oh, I love it thank you" he said, "don't think I forgot about you." He handed Kurama a bag also.

_'I wonder what it is'_ Kurama thought opening the bag, inside was a stuffed animal shaped as a fox which was grey, in its arms he was holding a chocolate rose. There was also a letter in the bag;

**Letter: **

_True love doesn't come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Kurama, I know I've done some bad things in the past that I regret. The whole Sensui situation. But you forgave me and gave me hope on starting over and these past four years have been the best in my life. Thank you Kurama for showing me a life beyond the darkness, that's there's hope after all. You are like the ocean, pretty enough on the surface, but dive down into your depths, you'll find beauty most people never see._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Kurama._

"Oh, Higari that's so sweet, thank you," he said. They sat down and had dinner, once they finished they decided to go take a walk at the park. They sat down on a bench far from everyone else, so they could be alone.

_'Should I give it to him now,'_ Higari thought playing with a small black box inside his coat pocket. Suddenly Kurama tensed up feeling a familiar ki. He hadn't felt it in about six years but he remembered exactly who it was._ 'It can't be,' _he thought. "What's wrong Kurama?" Higari asked concern in his voice. Kurama looked at him and put on a smiled, "O-oh its nothing."

"Kurama," a deep, monotone voice said from behind them. They both turned around to see who was there, their eyes widened when they saw who was standing there. "H-Hiei…" Kurama's mind was racing, a hundred thought at once. He finally found his voice after a few seconds and said, "W-what a-are you doing here?" "Kurama I… I came to tell you that… I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. Can you forgive me?"

"Hiei, I don't think I can forget what you did to me, I gave you my heart and trust. And you ripped it up and threw it away," Kurama said in a calm voice, but inside he was yelling.

**FLASHBACK**

Six years later. Kurama walked down the dark hall in Mukuro's palace looking for Hiei's room. He masked his ki so no one would know he was there. It was Hiei's birthday and he wanted to surprise him. Coming across his room Kurama reached for the knob but stopped,_ 'what's those noises'_ he thought hearing moans from inside. _'NO, no it can't be,'_ he slowly twisted the door knob to reveal Hiei on top of Mukuro completely naked fucking her. "…" Hiei was completely shocked to see Kurama there he got up and got his cloths. Kurama ran put the room not wanting to witness that scene any longer, he was crying uncontrollably.

"Kurama wait!" the fire demon yelled. But Kurama just kept running not wanting to see or speak to him. "Kurama" Hiei said grabbing Kurama's arm. Kurama slapped his hand away and yelled "Don't touch me!" "Fox… it's not what it looks like." "Don't call me that, and do you think I'm stupid? I know what I saw," he said know getting frustrated with Hiei. "Kurama I... I just…"Kurama cut him off, "Don't ever come near me again Hiei. Do you understand?" "Kurama I'm…" "If you do I swear you'll regret it. I never want to see you again, just… just don't come to human world" with that Kurama ran away, not noticing the small box that fell from his coat pocket. Hiei walked to it and picked it up, opening it he was a small rear sparkling gold stone shaped as a heart. It had some words engraved that read Hiei + Kurama forever. _'What have I done,'_ Hiei thought hopping that would not be the last time he saw Kurama.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you" Hiei said looking straight in Kurma's emerald eyes. "It's too late for that Hiei, the damage has already been done. Just leave." He said holding back his tears. "No Kurama, I let you walked away once, I'm not doing that again." Hiei said a little too harsh. "Hiei I told you to never come near me again," Kurama said not caring if he sounded mean or not.

Hiei didn't know if he should just leave _'No, I won't lose him, not again'_ he thought. "Kurama please just listen to what I have to say and if I don't change your mind I'll leave you alone." _'Did I hear that right, did he just say please,' _"Fine what do you want?" Kurama said all too rudely. Hiei decided to ignore his tone _'right now is not the time to fight.'_

"Kurama, I love you, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you it was never intended. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. These 6 years have been the worst in my life. I lost the most precious thing, that I could have ever had, you. I always wanted to come back but I was scared. I was scared of you rejecting me, that you didn't want to see me or worse that you loved another. But I've learned that if you truly love someone, you'll fight for them. I'm sorry I took you for granted, that was the biggest mistake that I ever made, please forgive me Kurama. I always looked up at the stars and wished that I could change that day most than anything, change how I hurt you, change being with that women. That day was when my life ended, because you left me." Kurama was speechless didn't know what to do or say. His beautiful green eyes were dull and sad, filled with tears. Hiei took this as a sign to continue.

"There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you and how things could have ended up differently, if I never did that mistake. But I can't change the past but I can change what happens in the future. Kurama I realized how much I needed you. Without you, there's no reason in my life. You are my life, my soul, my everything. I came back to ask you if you give me another chance, I don't care if it's now or 100 years from now but I will make it so you love me again Kurama. No matter how long it takes. Even if it takes the rest of my life. Will you give me another chance?"

"…Hiei… I'm sorry but no I can't forgive you because if you did love me you would have never hurt me as badly as you did..." Kurama said "…and I have a boyfriend." This caused Hiei so much pain, he didn't know he could feel. "WHAT!?" he yelled, it was his worst dream come true. "Hiei this is Higari or Sniper as you may know him as," Kurama said trying to wipe his tears away.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Sniper and said, "I recall… well Higari I hope you treasure Kurama because his the best thing that could have ever happened to you and the day he walks out your life, you're going to regret ever letting him go and you're going to wish you could have him back but it will be too late, … And if you hurt him, I won't hesitate in killing you." "Trust me I would never dare to hurt him, like you did," Higari replied.

That sentence made Hiei want to reach for his katana but decided against it. "Hn, Kurama, I love you, so I'll leave and let you be happy no matter how much it kills me inside. I just want you to be happy even if I'm not the one who makes feel that way. I just want you to know that I will always be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes. And I'll love you for eternity, bye my love Kurama." With that Hiei walked down the same path he came, holding back his tears.

Once Kurama couldn't see him anymore he turned around to face Higari, who said, "Kurama, I know you have never stopped loving him and I want you to be happy so go and find him," sadness could be the only way to describe his voice. "Higari, I love y-" Kurama began to say but was interrupted.

"Kurama, you don't love me, you may care dearly for me, but your heart belongs to another and always has, to Hiei." Kurama walked up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry …thank you." he whispered. "That's alright, now go find the love of your life before he truly vanishes."

Kurama took this as his q and ran after Hiei, Kurama ran and ran. He could sense Hiei's ki getting stronger so he knew he was close to him. Once he was a few feet's from him he called out, "Hiei." Who turned around to see Kurama standing there, "Kurama…" the fox ran up to him and hugged him not letting go, because if he did he was afraid Hiei might have ran away.

"Hiei… I love you, I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much." He said crying on Hiei's shoulder. "It's alright fox, I'm the one who should be sorry…" Kurama claimed Hiei's lips and said "I will give you a second chance." "I promise I will kill myself before I hurt you again." Hiei pulled out the heart shaped stone and gave it to Kurama and told him, "I always have it with me as a sign of the love I have for you." And gave Kurama a passionate and loving kiss. "Let's go home," Kurama said with a smile.

Meanwhile Higari watched as Kurama ran to find Hiei. As he disappeared, Higari took the small black box from his pocket and opened it, it was an engagement ring. The ring was pure gold with black words engraved, the words were; 'forever, my love' He held it up and said, "Goodbye forever Kurama, I hope your happy with Hiei, you deserve it." With that he put the ring on the bench and walked off into the sunset.

* * *

**THE END**

Hope you all like my Valentine's Day gift to you all.

Please leave a review thanks :D bye!


End file.
